giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Aisling/Changes
Patch changes Beta build patch changes Chastise' upgrade: If you interrupt an attack, Cador's War Cry cripples your enemy for 3 seconds. **' Intimidation' upgrade: If you interrupt an attack, Cador's War Cry weakens (-50% damage) your enemy for 3 seconds. **' Cry More' upgrade: If you interrupt an attack, the cooldown of Cador's War Cry's is reduced by 4 seconds. *'E/RB // INTO THE BLADE' “Until we're able to implement a persistent health bar for Cador, we want attacking him to feel worthwhile in a way that is noticeable. As such, we increased the cooldown times based on his current health when he's recalled into the blade.” **Increased the cooldown for recalling Cador from 6-12 seconds to 8-14 seconds, based on his current health when recalled. **'Swift Return' upgrade: Now allows sprinting while using the skill. **'Swift Return' upgrade: Increased the amount of stamina provided by the skill from +10 to +20 stamina. **'Swift Return' upgrade: No longer increases your movement speed. **'Spirited Run' upgrade: Now provides +25% movement speed. *'F/LS+RS // TERRIFY' **The Terrify skill now targets your location instead of Sir Cador's. ---- January 19, 2017 Patch *'GENERAL' **Fixed a bug where Aisling and Griselma would not drop health orbs, contribute to guardian shield, or extend a guardian's vulnerability timer when killed. *'AISLING' **'GENERAL' ***Reduced Aisling's base health from 1600 to 1500 hp. **'RMB/LT // CADOR'S COMMAND' ***Fixed a bug where more than one Cador could be spawned at a time. Please let us know if you see this issue again. **'Q/LB // CADOR'S WAR CRY' ***Increased the cooldown of the skill from 12 seconds to 14 seconds. ---- February 2, 2017 Patch *'GENERAL' **Implemented a potential fix to prevent Aisling from summoning more than one ghost dad. If you continue to experience this behavior, please try to include a video and any steps leading up to the bug so we can investigate a more permanent fix. *'E/RB // INTO THE BLADE' **'Ardent Blade' upgrade: Fixed a bug where the upgrade would not provide the +25% damage bonus to Aisling's Slash skill. ---- February 23, 2017 Patch *'GENERAL' **Fixed a bug where Aisling and Griselma's focus would fail to fire if used on a pinned guardian. ---- June 21, 2017 Patch *'GAME RULE: "IN COMBAT" SKILLS' “We've adjusted several Hero skills to no longer place you in combat. These are largely passive skills which don't implicitly place you in combat, and which often have a practical use outside of combat. Here are the affected Heroes and skills.” **Aisling: Into The Blade (E/RB) *'AISLING' **'GENERAL' ***Fixed a bug where the Ghostly Might upgrade would not provide the +10% damage boost to Cador. Note that if Cador is outside of the blade, you will still need to recall and re-summon him for the upgrade to take effect. ***Fixed a bug where attempting to summon a creature or collect a Power Orb would remove all Cador's Into the Blade buffs. ***Fixed a bug where Cador would only move at about 63% of his intended movement speed. ***When Cador is killed, he will now return to Aisling's blade and grant her the "Into the Blade" benefits, but will also stun her briefly. All of Aisling's secondary skills will still be placed on cooldown. **'LMB/RT // SLASH' ***Adjusted the skill description of Slash to correctly indicate that Cador will deal triple damage to targets recently struck by Aisling. ***'Ghostly Might' upgrade: Fixed a bug where the Ghostly Might upgrade would not properly increase Spectral Wave's damage by 10%. **'RMB/LT // CADOR'S COMMAND' ***Fixed a bug where the Command Performance specialization would reduce the damage dealt by Cador rather than increasing his damage. **'Q/LB // CADOR'S WAR CRY' ***Fixed a bug where Aisling could enter her "weakened" state without summoning Cador. **'E/RB // INTO THE BLADE' ***Fixed a bug where using Into the Blade at the moment of Cador's death would place the skill on a 32 second cooldown. ***Fixed a bug where Aisling would gain 15 front armor and 10 armor on all other sides when Cador was in the blade, rather than the intended +10 armor on all sides. ***Fixed a bug where Aisling could gain the Into the Blade benefits by cancelling out of the skill, and without recalling Cador. **'F/LS+RS // TERRIFY' ***'Terrify' skill: Terrify can now be targeted within a 10m range. The affected area no longer increases in size with each tier. All other effects are the same. }} ru:Эшлинг/Изменения Category:Hero Patch changes